


Take Me Back To The Night We Met

by Rida_LuCho



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amenadiel (Lucifer TV) Being an Asshole, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Chloe Decker, BAMF Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Background Case, Be Careful What You Wish For, Best Friends, Case Fic, Chloe Decker Finds Out, Chloe&Lucifer wish to start over, Confused Chloe Decker, Confused Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Dan Espinoza Being an Asshole, Deckerstar-Freeform, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Chloe Decker, Dysfunctional Family, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, Emotional Roller Coaster, Engagement, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Episode: s01e02 Lucifer Stay Good Devil, Episode: s01e3 The Would Be Prince of Darkness, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Getting to Know Each Other, Inappropriate Humor, Insecure Lucifer, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Redemption, Meet again for the first time, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Post-Season/Series 05, Pre-Canon, Season/Series 01, Second Chances, Second Time, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Smart Trixie Espinoza, Starting Over, Team as Family, True Love, Vulnerability, Wingfic, Wish Fulfillment, Wish to be together from the start, also, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rida_LuCho/pseuds/Rida_LuCho
Summary: After dealing with Michael& reconnecting with God. Lucifer and Chloe move on with their life together. But a simple wish about them being able to be together before everything they face the last six years. If they had confessed their feeling and been together from the start. Could a simple wish change everything? Getting a second chance to fall in love? Another chance to start over from the beginning. Where they could be together without having to face all the obstacles for six years.Update every other Saturday.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 61
Kudos: 84





	1. Just A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea where I'm going with this. I already have two other big fics so I'm adding a third to the pile great. Well, I have like five big fics but I'm not posting the others until complete. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this. But comment if you want me to continue?

“Lucifer Morningstar.” He said staring at her like a lost puppy.

Chloe couldn’t shake the feeling that she knew him. Or why that name felt so close to home.

“Lucifer Morningstar? Is that, uh, a stage name or something?” The weird feeling, she got staring into his eyes. Almost feeling like they had kown each other forever even if just for a few minutes.

* * *

48 Hours Earlier...

After a stressful day, Chloe went to the penthouse. Lucifer and Chloe had talked about moving in and they decided to move into the penthouse for now. After everything that happened with God and Michael, they just wanted to be with each other. Chloe had been doing paperwork all day and now she just wanted to go home and cuddle with her boyfriend.

Lucifer had been at Lux with a new shipment of wine coming in. But he also made dinner before he knew Chloe would be home. Dan had picked up Trixie from school for the weekend, so they had a date night plan the next day. Which wasn’t just a date night since Lucifer had planned a proposal. After five years and everything, they had been through Lucifer just wanted to make it permanent. He wasn’t worried much about Chloe's answer as much as he was making it perfect.

For the first time, he was sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Chloe. Picking the ring out hadn’t been easy but once he saw one of them he knew it was the one. Lucifer had told Chloe’s mom who was thrilled. He also talks to Trixie making sure that was okay by her and she had called him her step devil. Lucifer wanted to propose the place where they first kissed the beach.

The place he told her that he wasn’t worthy of her, now he wants to tell her he was gonna do everything in his power to give her the best life and try his best to be worthy because she was worth fighting for. Everything for once seems perfect even if wasn’t. Going through Malcolm, Goddess, Cain, Kinley, Eve, Demons, Michael, and fixing things with God. It was worth it if they got to spend the rest of their life together.

Once dinner was ready, he got the tv on and found an episode of Bones to watch. Since they started living together and Chloe ends up liking the show too. One thing she agreed on it was a lot liked them. They had fought over which one was bone and booth.

The elevator door opened, and Chloe walked taking her jacket off and putting on the stool next to the counter with the files in her hand. She walked over to him wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a peck on the lips.

“Hey.”

“Hello. How was paperwork?”

  
“You know boring. It would be nicer if my partner helped occasionally.”

  
“Well, you know I’m sure you’re partner likes it better when you’re the responsible one. But I will let him stay for the paperwork sometimes.”

  
“You better.” Chloe kissed him again for longer. “What is for dinner?”

  
“Oh, yes I made burgers and fries.”

“Perfect. Let me just freshen up.”

  
They had eaten and cuddle on the couch watching Bones. When Lucifer heard Chloe snorting, he took her into his arms and carried her to their bedroom. He laid her in the sides and slid into his. Chloe whisper, “I love you, Lucifer.”

“And I you, Chloe.” Drifting into sleep.

The next day waking up Lucifer had suddenly been stressful. He wanted everything on time and perfect. First, they were going to have breakfast burritos like they did the first morning after sleeping together. And then go for a nice drive along the coast. Go to a fancy restaurant for lunch. Then finally the beach where the proposal was going to be. Everything went nice and as planned.

Chloe wasn’t suspicious since Lucifer always plan the extreme date. Chloe had been having the best days since Lucifer and she got together. Maybe it was just being with him, but everything about them and their little family made them happier than ever. Unlike her marriage to Dan, Lucifer was always present at the moment and just being to her side was enough. Being a partner in every way they were.

When they got to the beach, they walked along the water. Until the sun started going down Lucifer took Chloe's hand and made their way to the beach. He put his arms around her neck and her hands on his waist.

  
“Remember this spot?”

  
“Of course, this was where we first kissed.”

  
“I know.” He whispered. “And I told you I wasn’t worthy of you…”

  
“Lucifer...” Chloe cut him off.

  
“Let me finish please.” Chloe nodded as yes. “I…I told you I wasn’t worthy… but now I want to spend the rest of my life trying to be…because Chloe you’re worth it. Nothing else matters when I’m with you…And after everything, we have been through these past six years. I just want to be you…waking up next to is one of the greatest things in my life…I love you and the urchin…And you’re my home…If I have learned anything thing these past few years is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Before Chloe could say anything, Lucifer got on one knee. “Chloe Jane Decker, will you do me the honors of being my wife?”

  
“Yes,” Chloe said without hesitation. Out everything, Chloe hadn’t expected this. But it made her happier than ever. But right now, she just wanted to kiss him. Lucifer put the ring on her finger and got up.

  
“If you want, we can get a different ring…And any ring you want…” Lucifer started rumbling.

  
“Just shut up and kiss me.” And he did.

  
The rest of the night they spend having dinner and just talking. Chloe called her mom to tell her. She also debated calling their friend but since Lucifer hadn’t told them he was going to do the proposal. They decided to do it in person.

After dinner, they went home and started talking a little about the wedding. Unlike the time being engaged to Pierce this time she wasn’t stressed. Chloe loved the talk and was excited about planning the wedding unlike before. They had been lying in bed with each other quit.

Chloe playing around with the ring. Truth be told she loved Lucifer the ring Lucifer picked out. But her thoughts also wonder about them being happy, but it took so long. All the things they had to face to get here finally. The challenges they went through to realized they loved each other.

A part of her wishes she could go back and do it differently where she had given Lucifer a chance. Where they didn’t run when things got hard.

Now being here but after so long. Chloe broke the silence, “You know sometimes I wish we would have been smarter and didn’t hide our feeling for so long. A life without Pierce, Rome, and Hell. Where we didn’t have to face so much to just be together.” Chloe finally said.

  
“Yes, yes, I know what you’re are talking about. Sometimes I wish the same.” He kissed her on the head.

* * *

  
The next time Chloe woke up it wasn’t the penthouse. It was her mother's beach house. Something felt wrong like the place didn’t feel like home, but she just ignored it. After everything happening with Palmetto last thing, she need was going crazy. Chloe went downstairs and woke her daughter. She could swear that she could see her daughter being older, but she was just eight. Maybe the stress of her failed marriage with Dan and Palmetto's case was getting to her. But ignoring the weird feeling she had all morning she went on with her morning.

  
Lucifer had woken up with a bed full of women and men around him. He quickly got up away from the people around him. Something felt so wrong about sleep with these people. Like he was cheating on someone. But he wasn’t in a relationship. Maybe it was just one of those mornings and he was tired. Or some weird feeling he couldn’t describe. But he went on with his day running at the nightclub.

After, one of Lucifer's closes friends Delilah dying next to him and a dreaded visit from his brother he just wanted to play the piano. This day couldn’t get worst or wake up in an orgy and it is feeling wrong.

  
Chloe finally getting a case after Palmetto. It being a high-profile case was good too. Dan is at the crime scene was annoying. But being outside that club felt weird. She was going in any way to question the witness.

  
The second she got to him. They couldn’t keep their eyes off each other. Something weird that they felt all day had vanished the second their eyes met. But Chloe reminded herself this was just a case.

  
“Lucifer Morningstar.” He said staring at her like a lost puppy.

Chloe couldn’t shake the feeling that she knew him. Or why that name felt so close to home.

  
“Lucifer Morningstar? Is that, uh, a stage name or something?” The weird feeling, she got staring into his eyes. Almost feeling like they had kown each other forever even if just for a few minutes.

  
“God-given, I’m afraid. You know, you look familiar. Have we met before?” Lucifer felt like he remembers cuddling and waking up next to her. But that was weird maybe he hit the head or was on earth too long.

  
“Uh, have we? Never mind I’m asking the questions pal.” Did he feel it too? “Talk to me about your relationship with the victim.”

  
“Well, she used to work here a few years back. I would occasionally accompany her while she sang. Then she became a big star, and someone decided to end her life.”

  
“Do you know the shooter?”

  
“No, but we did have an interesting little chat just before he kicked off. I asked him why he did it.”  
“Huh, like to play cop, do you?” Something in her felt like she already knew the answer.

  
“No, I just like to play in general, Detective. What about you?

“So, you had a conversation with a dead guy?”

  
“Oh, no, he wasn’t quite dead. His soul hadn’t crossed the threshold.”

  
“I see. Did he tell you why he did it?”

  
“Why, money, of course. You humans, you love your money, don’t you?”

  
“Yes. Yes, we do. And, uh, what planet are you from London?”

  
“Yes, he also said, “I just pulled the trigger.” Now, don’t you think that’s interesting?”

  
“Delilah was shot to death by a drug dealer. And looks like Delilah herself kept the guy busy. You know, it’s sad, it’s ugly, but it’s not rocket science. Something probably went south between them. She gets riddled with bullets, and a nice little act of God takes him out.”

  
“You know, it doesn’t work like that, Detective. It’s quite a neatly wrapped little present for the LAPD, don’t you think?”

  
“Why don’t you tell me something? How does she end up dying in a hailstorm of bullets, and you get away without a scratch? I think that’s interesting. Don’t you?”

  
“The benefits of immortality.”

  
“Immortality. Mm, of course, uh, you spell that with one or two M’s? I always forget.”

“What will your corrupt little organization do about this?”

  
“Excuse me?”

  
“Will you find the person responsible? Will they be punished? Will this be a priority for you? Because it is for me.”

  
“You got some balls on you, pal.”

  
“Oh, thank you very much, but they’re really quite average.”

  
“I bet.” Chloe felt that she knew exactly…and now she must be going crazy because she is never sleeping with this idiot.

  
“Now, are you sure that we haven’t met? I could swear I’ve seen you naked. Have we had sex?”

  
She was suddenly surprised by his question. The fact she had the had question in her mind a minute ago. But she had to remember she would never sleep with a playboy. The longer she stays the worst thing was going to get.

  
“We’re done here.”

  
“Uh, Detective, wait! Look…I have had this weird feeling all day… and the second I saw you…I don’t know…Would you mind grabbing drinks?”

  
Chloe knew exactly what he was talking about. And a part of her felt the same. But he is a nightclub owner so it’s probably just a pickup line. She wanted to answer no but also yes.

  
“Uh, Is that a pick-up line?”

  
“No, look I don’t know…what but I feel like I know you.”

  
“What?”

  
“It’s just when I woke up today something changed and it felt weird, but that feeling was gone the second…you walked into the club.”

  
“Are you being serious?”

  
“Yes, and I normally don’t do this. I also don’t lie.” Weirdly she believed him.

  
“Look, I would love to…but I’m married.”

  
“Are you sure?” He pointed to her ring finger which was empty.

  
“I…separated okay?”

“At least let me assist you in the case. And if you don’t want to get drinks or dinner, I will leave you alone?”

  
“Why?” Who the hell was he and why did she feel the urge to say yes?


	2. God Can Work Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different and better this time maybe?
> 
> I should explain. Okay, so the first chapter had started out with Michael and God dealt with. Chloe and Lucifer moved on with their Lives and got engaged. But a wish they had about getting to be together without so much obstacle and the time came true. God decided to give them their wish without realizing that it was just a wish and they didn't want it. So now they get to start over from the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally planned to update last week but got busy. I'm going to update every other Saturday. I would update more but life just too crazy right now. When things calm down I will update more. And if you have any other questions comment.

“At least let me assist you in the case. And if you don’t want to get drinks or dinner, I will leave you alone?”

  
“Why?” Who the hell was he and why did she feel the urge to say yes?

  
“I have a certain skill set. I can be very persuasive with people and tend to see things that others cannot.”

  
“So, you’re psychic or something?” Chloe couldn’t believe she was actually hearing him out.

  
“No, I can’t read people’s minds. I’m not a Jedi. People just like to tell me things.”

  
“Hmm, just tell you things. Just confess their sins, just like that?”

  
“No, not their sins. I have no power over people’s sins. I have the ability to draw out people’s forbidden desires. The simpler the human, the easier it is. The more complex, the more challenging and exciting, really. But no, the actual sins, the sins are on you people.”

  
“You people? I got it. I got it! The name? The whole Lucifer thing? And desire’s, like, your superpower.”

  
“Mm, it’s more like a gift from God really. Okay, look. Tell me, Detective, what do desire more than anything else in this life?”

  
“This is it? This your big trick?” Lucifer nods.

“You’re crazy and I’m leaving.”  
Chloe couldn’t believe that she actually took him seriously. He was just a crazy night club owner. Who clearly just cared about himself? Why did even think about taking up his offer in the first place?

  
“You’re not, like, a Jedi or something, are you?”

  
“No.” Chloe started to wake away.

  
Lucifer was still clueless about how his mojo didn’t work.

  
“Detective wait!” He catches up to her.

  
“What now?” She was done with him.

  
“Look, just give me a chance to prove myself.”

  
“I already did. I have to go okay.” Chloe was frustrated that the guys just would get the hint.

  
“Tomorrow. Okay, I will help with the case. Then I will leave you alone if you want, which you wouldn’t.”

“Fine. Tomorrow.”

  
Chloe thought maybe he would finally leave her. Something was so odd about him and yet familiar. She just needed to clear her head. Still dealing with the fallout of Palmetto was just getting to her. But something about him made her drawn to him. He clearly had a lot of builds around him. He hid behind the playboy, but Chloe knew there was something more to him. She just didn’t want to deal with someone who hid they were. And sleeping around with everyone. There was no way they could be anything. Why would she be with someone so different from her?

  
He was mental for sure. He really thought he was the devil. But Chloe couldn’t see him be more than a playboy. He probably just had a messed but childhood. She kept telling herself. There was a part of her that actually believed him for some reason. But Chloe kept denying it.

  
Lucifer couldn’t understand why he was so desperate to be around her. She just seems to fill a hole in his life. And his mojo not working on him made it more interesting. One way or another he was going to find a way to be around her. Unless sex and parting just felt wrong and boring. Maybe giving something like dating a try could keep his life interesting. Meanwhile, he could solve the mystery that is the detective. Now, he just needs to convince Chloe.

  
There was a huge part of their life missing and they both felt it. Neither one knew why they were drawn to each other. The weird connection they had and just the feeling of home in each other’s presents. They kept making excuses in their head. But maybe their minds do not know, their heart certainly did know it was love. But would just have to wait till tomorrow to see if they could get along.

* * *

  
God had been back in the Silver City for a while. He knew his son's plans for the proposal. What he hadn’t expected was their one wish. The wish hadn’t been direct to him, but he decided to give them what they wanted. Their wish had been to be more upfront about their feeling from the being. So, God decided to grant them their wish as an early wedding gift. He just wanted his son and future daughter in law to have everything. Him not understanding that wish didn’t mean they actually want it. He did what they asked for. Just giving just a fresh start from the beginning. And he went on with the work in the Silver City letting things play out.

* * *

  
The next morning, neither got much sleep. But Lucifer had texted her an address to meet for the case. Chloe still couldn’t understand why she had said yes to letting him on the case. He clearly was crazy and need to be in a mental hospital. Someone calling themself the Devil was weird. But a part of Chloe knew there was more to him than a playboy or a devil persona. Maybe he just got so hurt in the past that he hid behind playboy. But why did she care? He was just a witness on the case.

Either way, there was no way in hell he would be in her life for long. Once the case was over, they would go their separate ways. Or earlier he probably gets bored and realized there was no need to help with the case. Chloe tried to take care of her daughter and take her mind of the mystery man. Dan had still been a jerk about her working the case. And right now, she didn’t need more drama with Palmetto.

  
Lucifer hadn’t woken up on an empty bed which was a first for him. He always had one or many people. Something seriously was wrong with him. But maybe he had been doing the same thing too long. He could work with the LAPD and keep his life interesting. But getting through that detective would be hard. Maze had bugged him a little about his strange behavior since yesterday.

Meanwhile, he found out the venue for Jimmy Barnes's wedding and send the address to Chloe. He didn’t know much about solving the murder but seem like a good place to start. Maybe this could prove himself to the detective.

  
Lucifer had driven to the wedding and he waited for Chloe to arrive. He was getting bored but tried to tell it in and wait patiently. When he saw Chloe’s police cruiser his face lit up. Chloe got out of the car with an annoyed face.

  
“Detective you’re late!”

  
“Some of us actually follow the speed limit.” She still couldn’t understand why she had agreed to this.

“Anyway, what we are doing here?”

  
“Oh, good you asked. Jimmy Barnes getting married here. Delilah's ex-fiancé, he is getting married the day after his ex-fiancé died.” Lucifer explaining his reason.

  
“That doesn’t prove motive. And what makes you think he killed her?”

  
“I just told you, Detective.” Chloe rolled her eyes.

  
As they enter the venue Chloe couldn’t remember the last time she had been at a wedding. She uses wants a big wedding, but with Dan getting married at the courthouse was easier. And it’s not liked her marriage was a success.

  
“Excuse me. Yeah, I have a problem. Has anyone else noticed how incredibly, jaw-droppingly, loin-stirringly beautiful this young woman is and how short, sweaty, and altogether fugly this homunculus is? I mean, what is this a wedding, or a kidnapping?”

  
“Lucifer.” Chloe hushed from behind, but he ignores her.

  
Chloe stayed behind trying not to get embarrassed even more. Chloe got confused when Lucifer used his mojo. Either she was going crazy or he was just manic. His talk with Jimmy Barnes went well as Lucifer put. They got a lead to a rapper, but Chloe wasn’t going to drive in the same car with him. Lucifer was going to meet her at the rapper 2Viles house. Chloe just hopes Lucifer wouldn’t speed but she was kidding herself.

  
This time when Lucifer got there he decided not to wait. He had threatened the rapper’s life. And at the same time, Chloe had entered the room.

  
“LAPD! Guns down. On the floor, down!”

  
“Detective, welcome to the party. You’re late again.”

  
“Talk to me about Delilah.” Ignoring Lucifer presents in the room.

  
“We’ve been over that one, Detective.”

After a small conversation with 2Vile, one of his men commented.

  
“Wait, aren’t you that chick from that film?”

  
“Hmm, what’s this? What film?” Lucifer gloating. “Of course. Hot Tub Hight School. That’s where I know you from. The one with the famous nude scene, coming out of the hot tub! It was, like, a complete Fast Times rip-off. She was, like, the new Phoebe Cates!”

  
Chloe didn’t like the mention of the movie after what happened with her dad. But she knew Lucifer didn’t know that and he might as well be her biggest fan.

  
“Thanks, I appreciate that.”

  
“That was quite a nude scene.”

  
“I have far too many bullets in this thing for you to still be talking.”

  
After done talking to 2Vile, Chloe decided she was done with Lucifer. She arrested him because he started to get on her nerve. He protests the whole way whining about being the to be arrested.

“At least, perhaps now, you’ll listen to me. Although, I’m not quite sure why I’m being arrested.”

  
“Because you’re interfering with a police investigation. You’ve broken I can’t even count how many laws. And you pissed me off.”

  
“Right, I can get out of these, you know?”

  
“Funny.” Lucifer took the cuff off like it was doing.

  
“How’d you do that?”

  
“Come on, we’re wasting time. We should be out there solving a homicide and punishing those responsible.”

  
“We? You’re insane. I’m taking you in. Get in the car.”

  
“No, that’s boring. Not to mention pointless.” Lucifer whined. “You said you were going to give me a chance. And haven’t I proofing myself. I got to 2Vile didn’t I?”

  
Chloe hated to admit it, but he was right. And she did say yesterday to give him a chance.  
“Okay. Okay, fine but if this little clue thing of yours doesn’t pan out, these are going back, and they’re gonna stay in.”

“Is that a promise?”  
Chloe didn’t let him sit in the front still. He was getting on her piss so making him sit in the best she could do. Lucifer gloating the whole time. He decided to make small talk.

  
“No, no, no it’s not that. It’s just that I knew that I recognized you.”

  
“Right. Right, you’ve seen my boobies. What are you 12?” Chloe always got talked about the movie but something about him felt different.

  
“So, is the, uh…is the movie why you’ve got such a chip on your shoulder?”

  
“Uh, it’s low on the list of things I have to live down, I guess.” Chloe wasn’t sure why she was able to talk to him. Most guys were selfish and never listen. But Lucifer attention to her and every word she said.

  
“Right. Attractive female cop struggling to be taken seriously in a man’s man’s world that it?”

  
“Yeah, something like that.” Chloe is surprised by the fact he might be the first person who truly understands her.

“Well, they’re threatened. You’re clearly smart and have notable instincts. Ignore them. Trust yourself.”

Chloe looked back surprised again by the words he used. She wasn’t sure what to say. He was the first person who seems to believe her. And he wasn’t just an ass as she had originally thought. Most people hated her now and her own husband didn’t have faith in her. But Lucifer seems like a different guy who was more present at the moment and didn’t let people jugged meant get the better of him.  
Chloe’s phone had rung before she could have replied to him.

The lead he had found pan out. But Trixie had gotten in trouble and Chloe had picked her up. Lucifer protested but Chloe got used to it at this point and ignore him. Lucifer had come inside and decided to scare the bully. He wasn’t sure why he even cared about the detective’s daughter, but he did. They came out of the school and met Dab there.

  
“Wow, shocker, you’re late.” Chloe wasn’t sure why she married him in the first place.

  
“Come on, give me a break. I am putting a case to bed.” Dan argued.

  
“Right, like I’m not working a case, too. Oh, yeah, the one you tried to steal from me.”

  
“You mean the open and shut one.”

  
“You did open and shut it, right?”

"I’m being diligent, Dan. It’s a high-profile case.”

  
“Exactly, which is why you need to be smart about it.”

  
“She is smart. You’re the dimwit. Perhaps you should refrain from arguing in front of the child. It’s unbecoming.”

  
Chloe was secretly happy Lucifer insulated Dan. And the fact he noticed Trixie was uncomfortable.

After Dan taking Trixie, they made their way to the therapist's office. Chloe felt a little jealous when the therapist tried to sleep with Lucifer. But Chloe ignored it and decided that Lucifer was just a playboy. Chloe was a little disappointed that he just was fine with people using him for sex. They met the actor that Delilah had been having an affair with. Which had been a dead end.

Chloe for some reason had agreed to go back to Lux with Lucifer and have a drink. They now just end up sitting at the bar and drinking.

  
“So, Grey and Amanda have zero connection to the shooter. But the shooter had the same watch as Grey. That can’t be a coincidence. Maybe Delilah gave him one, too, like kind of a go-to gift. I…”

  
“Well, that would imply she was actually sleeping with that maggot.”

  
“Really? Jimmy. 2Vile, Grey Cooper. That’s three other maggots she’s sleeping with. I don’t think there’s a lot of discretion going on with her.”

  
“Yeah. I suppose you got a point.”

  
“God, what am I doing here?”

  
“The wrong deity, but, yes, that is the eternal question.”

  
“No. I mean here, in a bar, with you.” Chloe chuckled.

  
“Well, I don’t know. You tell me, Detective. I mean, despite your proclaimed revulsion, you can’t deny that there’s a connection between us.” Chloe knew he was right. From the moment, she met him something change. And she couldn’t hide her smile and getting lost in his eyes.

  
“Tell me, what do you actually want?”

  
“You mean what do I desire more than anything else in this life?” Chloe knew him less than a day but felt like she knew him for years.

  
“Yes. No tricks. Not that they work on you, you freak.” They both laughed a little. “Seriously. I’m curious.”

  
“I don’t know. I really do want to help people. My father was a cop. He was a great cop. My mother was an actress. Really cheesy one. I tried acting. I took off my top. Wasn’t really contributing to the betterment of society.” Chloe felt it was easy to open up to him. Tell him the truth and not be judged.

  
“I disagree. I love that movie.” After what happened with her dad she didn’t like talking about the movie. But now, he seems to have an effect on her. And it felt nice to be able to talk about the movie without judgment.

  
“So, I quit. Decided to become a cop like my dad and, uh, dealt with the whole Hot Tub High School thing, until, um, I became a detective and found a whole new way to ostracize myself.”

  
“Ah, the reason your ex-maggot was pressuring you to close this?”

  
“Yeah. Yeah. Exactly. There was a case, a shooting on Palmetto Street where a cop was shot, and I saw it differently than pretty much everyone in my department, including my ex. And I stuck my neck out, and it backfired. And, uh, now…no one wants to work with me.”

“Well, I’m available.” Both of them getting lost in each other’s eyes. Neither of them could describe how they felt at the moment. For someone who just met each other, they were closer than people who knew each other for years.

  
They had been quickly distracted by Maze. Which Chloe figures out who the murder was. They made their way to Jimmy Barnes studio. Things didn’t go as a plan while confronting Jimmy and Chloe was shot. Lucifer had a surge of worries. But he wasn’t going to let her die. Or leave Jimmy with punishment.

  
The next time Chloe opened her eyes it had been at a hospital. And she saw Lucifer at her side.  
“Well, look who’s back.” They just smiled at each other.

  
“How long have I been out?”

  
“Three years.”

“What?” Chloe quickly realized with the expression on her face it was a joke.

  
“You’re such an ass.”

  
“Thank you.”

  
“Oh, God. He was firing at you. Why aren’t you…more dead?”

  
“You’re having a very hard time with the immortal thing, aren’t you?” Chloe didn’t believe him. But she decided to take his word glad he was safe and unharmed.

  
“What happened with Jimmy?”

  
“Jimmy? Jimmy got what he deserved.” Lucifer was sure it was better not to tell her what he did.

  
“Hmm? Well, I’m pretty sure I’d be dead if you hadn’t helped me, so…thank you.”

  
“Sorry, what was that? That last bit. I didn’t quite get that.”

  
“Thank you.” Chloe slightly touches his arm. Lucifer leaned back in the stair almost afraid of why that little touch made him have goosebumps.

“You’re welcome. And, besides, you know, you’re far too interesting to let die.”

  
“You saved my life because I’m interesting?” Chloe realized he seemed to like to hide behind a selfish playboy. But she felt there was more to him.

  
“Wildly irritating as well, but yes.”

  
The way they got lost in each other life-like they could do it forever. Maybe it was started to start over a clean slate.

  
“So, what now?”

  
“Well, I mean, I’ve obviously proven myself to be an invaluable crime-fighting tool. You’re a pariah in the department. I think this could start to be the start of a beautiful friendship, don’t you?”

  
“Who the hell are you”

  
“I told you, I’m…” Before he could answer Trixie cut his off.

  
“Lucifer!” He looked down to find Trixie cling to his waist. 

  
“Uh, yes. Hello, Child. Um, just…why don’t you save some of this unpleasantness for your mother, yeah?” Lucifer took Trixie and set her on Chloe's side.

  
“Right. Well, I’d stay for the family reunion, but it’s giving me terrible IBS. And one last thing Chloe. About that Dinner?

  
Chloe had forgotten about their deal or whatever it was. She was hoping he had too but clearly not.  
“I will think about it.” It was a yes, but nor was no.

  
The truth was she wasn’t sure how she felt about it. And dinner didn’t sound the worst.

  
“So, look forward to seeing you soon, Chloe.”

  
“I don’t.”

  
“Bye, now. Glad you’re not dead.” Neither of them could hide their smiles. But there was still a lot to think about and get through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed it. I was thinking about changing the name from "And I Would Do It Again...And Again If It Led To You" to "Take Me Back To The Night We Met" or "The Night We Met". Comment if I should change it and if so which one.


	3. Just To See You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe visits Lucifer. Linda tried to help Lucifer. Maze jealously rises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, welcome back. I don't have much to say. But enjoy the chapter.

After a few days in the hospital, Chloe was able to go home. She still hadn’t heard from the mysterious nightclub owner beside a few texts. Whichever just him making jokes in between asking how she was doing. Chloe knew that she just wanted to know how she was but he had to make it seem like he didn’t care. She somehow found it adorable that he would do that. Trixie had visited her a few times but stayed with her dad until Chloe could go out. 

One of the things Chloe hated the most ever hospital. Lucifer had the offer to break her out of there. But she had said something about following the laws. Neither of them had talked about their maybe future date. Chloe still didn’t really have the answer. On one hand what could really happen if she just went on a simple date with him. There was no way that she would spend the rest of her life with a playboy. It’s not like she would fall in love with him…right?

But she did go out with him. And thing happened she didn’t want her heart to be broken later. She needs someone who could be there for her. Dan had seemed like that at first but in the end, he wasn’t the one. She was already in her thirties and didn’t want to be someone for fun. She needs someone she could go home to and talk about her day. Someone who would listen and tell her that things ever going to be okay. Or she could just spend her time alone with her daughter. She didn’t need a man she just needs someone who would show up no question asked. And trust her.

Lucifer seems too complicated. He didn’t seem like someone who could be any of the things she wanted. But throughout the day she couldn’t ignore all the other things he had said. He hadn’t judged her once or say she was crazy. He believed in her and told her to follow her gut. But he was also a playboy who thought he is the devil. And she doesn’t have time to deal with someone mentally ill. He had also saved her life on the plus side. After everything happening with palmetto the last thing she need was people to talk about was her and a crazy nightclub owner.

Lucifer had been trying to distract himself after his encounter with the mysterious detective. For some reason, she had been immune to his charms. Which shouldn’t disturb him as much as did. Maze wouldn’t stop complaining about how he was changing. And he kept his mind on other women but didn’t feel like having sex. His brother was being annoying as usual. Maze kept telling him he was the devil and he was.

But he couldn’t help with that he was better than that. Being the bad guy before didn’t matter to him. But now he wanted to be good and do better. History painted him as evil. And he thought for so long he was. But he couldn’t understand what he did that was really bad. He just wanted free will to be his own person. Now he had everything or he should think he had everything he wanted. It just didn’t feel enough like he wanted more. Partying was fun but there was more he could do. And the detective seems to be the answer. Working the case with her made him realized there was so much more. But he also wanted more with the detective. Maybe it was that she didn’t want him to use him just for sex. Or that she just was stubborn, beautiful, smart, and everything about her give him chills.

There was trust build in their relationship from the start. The bond they both felt. One might say it was faith that they met. But neither of them knew what to do next with the knowledge. Something changed in them when they met each other. And spending a day with each other made them feel like they knew the other forever. The urge to see each other grow stronger. But there was so much to figure out.

When Chloe was able to discharge from the hospital. She couldn’t help herself and decided to make a stop at Lux instead of going home. Dan had dropped Trixie of at school. Chloe was supposed to pick her up but she had time to go home after getting out of the hospital. But she ended up outside Lux. She wasn’t even sure what she was going to say or do. She stayed in the parking lot for a while before getting out. There weren’t many people there since it was the middle of the day.

When she got there she saw his bartender behind the bar. Lucifer had been playing the piano. Chloe got downstair and made her way toward Lucifer ignoring the dead stare she got from the bartender. Lucifer didn’t notice her until she was standing behind him.

“Hey.” Lucifer looked up to see Chloe.

“Hello. I wasn’t expecting you. But I’m not complaining this is a nice surprise.” Chloe smiled. And she sat next to him. Maybe a little too close but she didn’t care.

“I thought it would be a nice surprise. I just got out of the hospital.” She showed him her cast.

“Oh. Well…um…How are you?”

“Better. Thanks again for saving my life.”

“Anytime.” Lucifer didn’t know why it just came out. And the truth was he meant it. Chloe looked stare into his eyes trying to figure out if he was joking or not. Something about it felt so much more. Like it wasn’t just him saying it. Instead of saying anything Chloe gave him a peck on the cheek and got up.

“Well…It was nice seeing you again. But I gotta pick up Trixie.” Lucifer looked at Chloe still process what he had said.

“Are you sure you can’t stay for a drink?”

“No. Maybe another time. It’s not like Trixie can drive herself.”

“I still don’t understand why the spawn just get home by herself?” Chloe shook her head.

“Bye, Lucifer.” Chloe patted his shoulder before leaving.

Lucifer looked back at the piano confused. He took his drink trying to process things. His mind running all kinds of scenarios. Maze of course couldn’t help feel jealous and decided to confront him.

“What is she doing here?” Maze asked. She was standing on the other side of the piano.

“Nothing you have to worry about.” Lucifer got up.

“She is changing you. And I don’t like it.” Maze stopped Lucifer from moving.

“Maze she is not of concern. I’m your king and you will obey me. When I say to leave her alone you will.” Lucifer left before Maze could say more.

Maze growled. That human was changing him she couldn’t understand how. He was the king of hell and she was determent to remind him of that.

Chloe had been so confused to the drive to the school. They had this moment or something she couldn’t describe. And for a second they seem so vulnerable. Chloe feared what that might meant. First, she had gone to see him and then them having that moment. Good thing she had her own problem in life to distracted her. She still wasn’t clear about work. So she wouldn’t be harassed about Palmetto for a few days. She had to take care of Trixie too. And make sure her life doesn’t fall apart.

Lucifer on the other hand just got himself as many drinks he could. He wanted to forget and not overthink about the detective. But she seems to be the only thing on his mind. There was something to her he wouldn’t understand. And the way he had been able to say he would protect her anytime. He never cared before. But he clearly cared a lot about her. Or it was just something he couldn’t describe.

Lucifer decided to give Linda a visit. He couldn’t understand all these emotions he had. He got to her office fast and just went in. Linda had been working on her laptop when he opened her door.

“Oh. Hi, Lucifer. I didn’t know we had an appointment.” Lucifer already made his way to the couch.

“We don’t It’s just…that…Chloe she…well she came to see me.” Linda sat on her chair and listening closely.

“Okay. And what happened? How did that make you feel?”

“It made me feel bloody…I don’t know. And we had this moment.”

“Okay. Did something happened at that moment?”

“I…No…Yes…I don’t know. It was just that we were talking and then something just felt…We…I don’t know.” Lucifer sighed.

“Well. How did you feel at that moment?” Linda asked.

“I felt…like I…I wanted to kiss and hold her. Like, I wanted to protect her. But not just be sexual.”   
Lucifer stayed not realizing the words he had been holding back.

“Lucifer. I think you that you’re starting to have a feeling for her.”

“Me feelings…Do you who you are talking to? I’m the king of hell, the devil. I don’t’ have feelings. Whatever this is I want you to stop me from feeling it.” Linda shook her head.

“That’s not how it works.”

“It’s not?” Lucifer was clueless.

“No. You need to stop trying to ignore this feeling and embrace them.” Lucifer's face lit.

“Oh. I know exactly what to do. I just need to go back to having sex and partying and forgot about the detective. Thank you, doctor.” Lucifer got up and left quickly. 

Linda wasn’t sure why she even tried with him anymore. He clearly wasn’t going to listen to his heart. And one of these days he would mess up because of his recklessness.

Chloe kept the rest of her day busy with Trixie. She couldn’t help but smile every time she looked at her daughter. With all the craziness she always had Trixie. And one good thing came out of her failed marriage. Trixie had asked about Lucifer. Chloe had been trying to keep her mind of the club owners. But her daughter seems too fond of him in ways Chloe couldn’t understand. But she kissed her daughter’s head and went on with her day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think? Was the moment too fast? Should I do anything differently?


	4. Shot Or No Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe work together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tried to find time to update this story more often but with my other fics and school, I can't.

Things started to become more complicated when Lucifer couldn’t find answers in sex. He thought being distracted by strangers would take away his thoughts from the detective. Yet, every time any other women or man came to him he found them unattractive. His reputation was starting to get affected. Maze just gave him a few glares Lucifer already knowing what she was thinking. Drinking seems to be the only thing helping him.

The detective hadn’t done anything to reach out so he decided to find other ways to distract himself. Throwing an orgy but didn’t sleep with anyone. His absence went unnoticed. People didn’t really care about him they were complete strangers. But a part of him wanted more. Someone who knew notice when he wasn’t well someone he could go home to. 

He told himself he was crazy and just been around humans too long. The party went on without him. His brother’s annoying visits felt like a routine. There were a few things he knew still. That the detective had part of him having these changes. His mojo and charms not working on her. She had a secret he was determent to find out.

Meanwhile, Chloe tried to spend time with Trixie. Her getting shot wasn’t something regular she wanted to make. Lucifer Morningstar still haunting her thoughts. Maybe it was the mystery that trills her. She was a detective after all. And she didn’t really know him. He might be in a mob for all she knew. The urge to see him again was strong. 

So, she had his files sent over. She is couldn’t go to work so learning more about Lucifer was going to occupied her time. His records were clean almost to clean for someone like him. Chloe knew him for a few weeks and he had broken every law she knew. And somehow he had no trouble with the law. No one knew him before five years. He must have been someone else. She wanted to get to the bottom of his identity. 

Asking around everyone seems to like the guy. What she found interesting was that something about him lately. People were talking about how he hadn’t been the same about sex. Chloe believes they were just rumors. The man she met wouldn’t just stop having sex or have problems. 

When Dan had Trixie for the weekend Chloe decided to visit Lux. The last time she had it ended in a weird moment between them. She wanted to believe it meant nothing. That it was just a one-time thing. The hard part was what to wear. 

She never really worried about her dressing before. She wanted to believe it was the cause of the night club and Lucifer. Somehow she ended up wearing her works clothes instead of trying to find something suitable for a nightclub.

Lux was its usual party self. Chloe saw Lucifer playing the piano. Before she could make her presents known Lucifer noticed her.

“Hello, Detective.” Lucifer hadn’t expected to see her again so soon.

“I’ve looked into you. Your name really is Lucifer Morningstar. And as far as I can tell, you didn’t exist five years ago.”

“On the earthly plane, no. People don’t appear out of thin air."

“Who were you?”

“Well, I’ve given you the answer, Detective. It’s not my fault.”

“Fine. I will find answers myself.”

“Why don’t I affect you, Detective? What makes you different?”

“I guess we both have our mysteries.”

“Ah. Well, I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” Chloe’s phone rang.

“Now that affected you. What was it?”

“I don’t have time for this, Lucifer. We are not done here!” Chloe started walking towards the exit.

Lucifer had followed her to the crime scene. He couldn’t help himself with no sex life. The only thing he could do was figure Chloe out. Then maybe he could get back to his old life. It should be hard to lose interest in the detective. But her being different made him want to know more about her life. It wasn’t just for sex that he knew. Maybe they could work together but he wasn’t sure if he wants it to just end at work. He never had even thought about dating before and the detective didn’t seem interested in him. She was married still and had kids yet he want her.

Chloe had sent him home after the crime scene. He had talked to the suspect and smoke evidence. Which had gotten on her nerve. But if she wasn’t going to help him he decided to talk to the paparazzi. He found out Chloe’s dad had died after the movie. And he understands why she didn’t like the mention of it. There was a part of him that felt like he had gone too far.

Chloe came to Lux after she found out what Lucifer had done. She hates to admit it but she needs his help.

They went to a red carpet to find the right paparazzi. Lucifer had tried to be nice. He wanted her to know he felt bad but couldn’t figure out the right way. The paparazzi got away leaving them a crowd.

They went their separate way after that for the night. Chloe had gotten a new lead on the case from Dan. Not having enough evidence made Lucifer impatient. He decided to get justice into his hand. Maze help him with his plan.

Chloe was able to figure it out. So and got there on time to stop Lucifer. Chloe's speech made Lucifer realized he didn’t need to be the bad guy the world thought he was. He could be whoever he wanted to be. Listening to his brother and Maze would never get him anywhere. He had prayed to Amenadiel to stop time. Chloe didn’t believe him but decided to stop asking questions she wasn’t going to get answers to.

Now that Chloe and him were able to talk. Without the case on hand. Lucifer decided to say something he wasn’t sure was right. He never cared before but he certainly did now. And it might be the wrong thing to say but it was worth a try.

“I don’t care much for my dad. But you clearly care about yours, which is why you followed in his footsteps, I suppose. What I’m trying to say is… I think he would be proud of you.” Chloe met his eyes. She wasn’t sure if she was still standing in front of the same selfish night club owner she thought he was. Her mother had told her the same thing before yet somehow from Lucifer it felt different. And she believed what he said. She stayed in silence before replying.

“Thank you, Lucifer. That means a lot to me.” Chloe ensures by her action pulled Lucifer in a hug. Wrapping her arms around her neck made Lucifer tense for a second before giving in. He put his arms around her waist pulling her a little closer. 

Lucifer had never really hugged much before. The most he did was have sex. For the first time, he wasn’t thinking about having sex he didn’t want the hug to end. But it did eventually leading them to go their separate ways for the night.

The ending up working on another case after that. Which had to happen at a party Lucifer had been at. Chloe was less annoyed and more open to Lucifer’s help. But in the end, he was getting on her nerve again. Their hug wasn’t mentioned by either of them.

The next morning, Lucifer had decided to go over to the detective. She had been in the shower so he made breakfast. When Chloe heard noises from downstairs. She went there with her gun almost shooting him again. Which led to her kicking him out after Dan and Trixie found them. Later, Chloe had asked for his help on a case. Lucifer smirking like always.

He wanted to try to sleep with her which wasn’t working. Her telling him hell would freeze over before she ever sleeps with him. Chloe wanted to tell her she wasn’t jealous when every woman was flirting with him. Somehow Lucifer couldn’t care less about anyone else. He had his focus on Chloe. Lucifer getting them kicked out reveling Chloe was a cop. She had asked him to throw the afterparty. 

Lucifer coming out naked leading Chloe to see his scars. She always just thought of him as someone with an easy life. She never thought someone like him would have scars or been thought something. His light sense of humor let everyone believe he was just a playboy. 

Now Chloe wants to know more about him. But it felt wrong trying to find about his past behind his back. She wanted answers but it would be better if he told her when he was ready. They were spotted by the suspect leading them to a stakeout to find the missing girl. Chloe wouldn’t let him go along no matter what he might say or be.

“Cool ranch puff?” Lucifer offered.

“No, thanks.”

“No?”

“It’s funny, isn’t it? You’d think the king of hellfire would be more of a flaming hot guy, but love these bad boys.”

“Okay, let’s say you really are the Devil. All-powerful, immortal, blah, blah, blah. Does that mean you don’t feel pain at all?” Chloe didn’t want to believe it was true. But something deep in her gut told her it was. He had been different since the moment they met. Maybe it was just him being crazy. Or what he said was true.

“I like this line of questioning. Does this mean you’re finally coming around?”

“No. Just answer the question.”

“Well, I do feel something, but it’s not pain so much as, uh, a pressure, a nuisance, really.”

“Okay, so what does it feel like if you get shot?” Lucifer punching her arm.

“Ow.”

“Well, you asked.”

“But that’s it? Like, a bullet just bounces off you?”

“Well, there’s no wound or blood, if that’s what you mean. Can verify with something sharp if you like.”

“No, it’s not necessary. It’s tempting though.”

“So, does this mean that you believe me? I’m afraid I can’t offer anything obvious like a tail as proof.”

“And so no horns.”

“No, afraid not. That’s the stuff of movies and TV. They always get it wrong.”

“Well, look, I have to admit, I’ve seen something’s I can’t explain. I never believe in the Bible stuff before. But if you really are the devil why would want to work with LAPD, or me?”

“I’m not sure. Well, I just got bored. And for some odd reason, my charms don’t affect you.” Lucifer was telling her the truth. He wanted to believe it was all.

“Okay. So, if I say yes, what would you do?”

“Well, help you punish the bad guys. I…I mean we could always be more.” Lucifer wasn’t sure where it came from. He didn’t want to be alone anymore. Chloe wasn’t sure if it was just sex he meant. But for some reason, she wanted to believe it was more.

At the same moment, they notice Carver the boyfriend of the missing girl going into the building. Lucifer got ahead of her locking her out of the building. Him being fearless and immortal. He didn’t see a reason to put Chloe in danger. Finding out the girl had never been kidnapped. Instead, a ruse to get Carver payback. Chloe heard a gunshot going in to find the girl scared on the around. Lucifer's reflection going red.

“Who are you? What are you?”

“I’ve been trying to tell you, I’m the Devil.”

“I..” Chloe tried to speak but no words came out.

“I mean, you’ve said yourself, there are things you can’t explain. Do you need more proof? You’ve got the gun. Come on, shoot me.”

“No. I can’t shoot you.”

“Sure you can. Go on, give her a squeeze, we’ll be good to go. Just shoot me, Detective!”

“No!” Chloe put her gun back in the holster. They heard the sirens nearby. Before they knew it the place full of cops.

Neither of them got the chance to talk. Lucifer busy given the statement. Chloe just hoped he wouldn’t say anything about her almost shooting him. She didn’t for some reason she didn’t want to know the truth. If what he said was true she would lose whatever they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this time was going to be different. And Chloe shooting him was a big deal I want her to be different for once. I have never read a fic where she doesn't shoot him either.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea in class and literally wrote the whole thing in 15mins yesterday. Wasn't sure if I was going to post it, but if I didn't know I will never. Let me know if you like me to continue? Next chapter I will tell the schedule.
> 
> Twitter-@69Lucho69  
> Literally on Twitter all day :)


End file.
